Pack Visit
by luvsbitca
Summary: Another pack alpha visits Derek's house and this time he cannot get Stiles out of the way. Part of Growling 'Verse. After Part 04 – Mary, but explains something that happens in Part 02 - Fight


**Title –** Pack Threats  
><strong>Author –<strong> Moonbeam  
><strong>Series –<strong> Part of Growling 'Verse. After Part 04 – Mary, but explains something that happens in Part 02 - Fight  
><strong>Rating –<strong> M (Only because of the subject matter)  
><strong>Genre –<strong>A touch of Dom-Sub but only pretend.  
><strong>Word Count –<strong>3297  
><strong>Summary –<strong> Another pack alpha visits Derek's house and this time he cannot get Stiles out of the way.  
><strong>Disclaimer –<strong> If I owned this show there would be more of it, lots lots more of it.  
><strong>Author's Notes –<strong> Graduation Ceremony over, I was the speaker, introduced everyone, said little spiels about the kids, basically it was me talking into a microphone for 90 minutes. But 4 more days to the school year and to celebrate I am posting this. Please review and make the sheer exhaustion which is my permanent companion a little better. Or don't and just enjoy.

**Pack Visit**  
>by Moonbeam<p>

Derek opened the door, standing behind it was a tall man in a dark blue suit flanked by three large men wearing sunglasses and eight people behind them, men and women who were all standing, heads bowed, below the man smiling with deadly glee at Derek.

"Mr Wolfram." Derek's stomach filled with worry at the man standing before him.

"Derek Hale, you look so much older than the last I saw you." Mr Wolfram said with a deep, husky voice.

"It was the funeral, at least ten years ago. Would you like to come inside?"

"Thank you Derek. Boys with me, the rest of you wait out here." Mr Wolfram followed Derek into the house.

Derek had only seen Mr Wolfram a few times in his life, but he had known from the very beginning that he was not a good man. He was not a good alpha. He had a large pack but he was dominant to all members in a way that most alphas were not. He demanded complete subservience, the three men were betas, his most trusted. Bodyguards, who were allowed to stand close, but always behind unless there was danger. The other group would be here to serve him, fetch things, provide anything he wanted; omegas probably but there may be some betas. They would never be allowed to stand on equal footing, would always have to bow. He was a powerful werewolf but not the type that Derek's father had been, or for that matter the type of alpha Derek was. His visit could not be for anything good.

Derek lead Mr Wolfram into the lounge room, waving him into a chair, his three betas flanking the back of his seat, behind him and remaining standing only because they were told to.

"Derek, I have the…" Stiles walked into the room and stopped short seeing the group.

Derek stood and looked at Stiles, he forgot he was coming over. Shit, this was going to be terrible.

"Derek, who is this little human?" Mr Wolfram called from behind him.

"He is my omega." Derek looked at Stiles pleadingly, he had kept the man out of the way last time, protecting him from exactly this. Stiles' eyes dropped to the floor as soon as Derek said omega. His head bowed, eyes up looking at Derek which Mr Wolfram would not be able to see from his position. Derek wanted to hug the younger man knowing that he had been researching, Stiles knew what he needed to do. This would be humiliating for him but hopefully he would know what was happening. He mouthed 'knees' to him and turned to Mr Wolfram.

Derek turned and smiled at Mr Wolfram, Stiles dropped to his knees next to Derek, his head still bowed. Derek placed his hand on Stiles' neck, he let his claws extend but Stiles' heartbeat didn't change. Derek kept his pinky out of sight and rubbed the soft skin of Stiles' shoulder telling him he was going well.

"He is a well trained omega Derek. I am pleased you are controlling your pack correctly. Where is the rest of your pack?"

"In town, getting my shopping."

Mr Wolfram smiled. "You have more sense than your father he was never very concerned with correct pack behaviours and hierarchy."

"Mr Wolfram, I am my father's son. Please remember that." Derek's eyes flashed blue quickly.

"Of course." Mr Wolfram smiled.

"May I offer you a drink Mr Wolfram."

"Coffee, black no sugar." Mr Wolfram said. Derek knew better than to offer anything to the men behind him. He remembered these visits from when he was a child, he and Laura had hidden and watched from the staircase.

"I will have coffee too Stiles." Stiles bowed his head and moved away waiting until he was behind Derek before standing and walking from the room, his head always bowed.

"How big is your pack now Derek?"

"I have three betas, one female and Stiles."

"Stiles is an odd name."

"It is not his given name." Derek did not want to share too much about Stiles. An omega wolf was the most vulnerable member of the pack. He wished he could send the boy down to the panic room but he had been seen now and he would be expected to wait on them for the remainder of the visit. Derek just hoped Stiles would be okay and that Mr Wolfram would not stay long. If Stiles did something wrong Mr Wolfram would expect Derek to punish the human and he did not want to, refused to, but could also not afford to make an enemy of Mr Wolfram if it could in any way be avoided. He wanted to protect Stiles from this side of werewolves. There were some very old fashioned packs out there and so long as Stiles did not want to be a wolf and Derek was able he would protect him from the sadist side of this whole thing he would. Stiles wasn't really even their omega, and he never would be, but anything to protect him.

Stiles came in with the two coffees. He kept his head down and shoulders hunched never looking at Mr Wolfram as he placed his coffee down in front of him. Derek moved and sat down across from Mr Wolfram. Stiles placing his coffee on the table and then dropping to his knees again beside Derek's chair his head still bowed. Derek put his hand back on Stiles' neck, showing his dominance to Mr Wolfram and, hopefully, his reassurance to Stiles.

"You have been alpha for three years now Derek." Mr Wolfram started.

"Yes, I took over from my uncle. Peter, I'm sure you met him."

"You mean killed him, all the animal attacks were obvious."

"He was rabid." Derek said not apologising for the murder.

"Yes, he was. It was a terrible thing that happened to your family. But it would have never happened to a stronger alpha, a stronger pack." Derek felt Stiles tense under his hand so he continued to rub his pinky finger along Stiles' skin.

"My father was a strong alpha. He was not the type of alpha you are Mr Wolfram but he was strong. It is impolite to come into my home and talk against my father. I will not allow anything to injure my pack. We are small but we are more than capable of taking care of ourselves." Derek's voice was firm but polite. He would put on a performance for Mr Wolfram so that nothing happened to Stiles, he would do what he needed to protect his pack but he would not allow anyone to come into his home and treat him as anything less than an alpha.

Mr Wolfram laughed. "You remind me a lot of your father Derek."

"Thank you." Derek heard the car coming down the driveway Stiles must have texted the cavalry while he was making coffee. Derek couldn't have a better mate than Stiles who was constantly smarter than anyone gave him credit for and was always keeping the pack safe in any way he could. Derek was never going to claim Stiles, or for that matter date him, but so long as he was a member of the pack they would survive anything that came their way. Derek squeezed Stiles' neck hoping that he would know that the pack had arrived.

Jackson, Scott and Lydia walked into the room and came to stand behind Derek, none of them looked at Stiles or showed any surprise that he was kneeling next to Derek with his head down. They formed a guard behind Derek and he felt them all close to him, felt their strength at his back.

"Where is their shopping?" Mr Wolfram asked.

"In the car Stiles, go." Scott said eyes not flickering down to him friend.

Stiles nodded and moved from the room and out the back to where the three had parked the car, away from the wolves out front. Derek relaxed slightly now that Stiles was out of the line of sight, he kept his ear on Stiles just in case but focussed his eyes on Mr Wolfram.

"My pack Mr Wolfram, Scott, Jackson and Lydia."

"You have a young pack Derek. But I do like your female." His eyes glued to Lydia, Derek assumed she was wearing her fuck off face.

"Young and strong." Derek said with pride.

"Yes, you took care of the wolf I sent for a visit a few months back."

"You sent him."

"Yes."

"There was no reason to send a wolf here to attack my pack. We had shown no threat to you."

"Just a test," Mr Wolfram said with a smile and a shake of his hand.

"I do not appreciate being tested Mr Wolfram."

"No, but you are young."

"I may be young but I am their alpha and if you send another wolf I will have to assume it is a sign of war."

"Oh no Derek," Mr Wolfram laughed again. "No war. I like to know about the other packs around me."

"Of course, but you can see how I could mistake what you did as an act of aggression." Derek made sure he was relaxed back in his seat, showing that he felt that his pack was in no way threatened by the older, more powerful alpha sitting across from him.

"Of course, but there is no reason to worry Derek. After all, our families are old friends."

"Yes, I remember the meetings you had with my father."

"He was always very stubborn."

"You will find I am just as stubborn Mr Wolfram."

"How unfortunate Mr Hale. Though you seem to have better ideas about pack hierarchy than your father."

"As you said, but like my father I have taught my pack how to act given the situation they are faced with."

"So your little human omega hasn't been properly broken in?"

"Stiles knows exactly how to act as the omega of my pack. And the way I treat my pack is my business and no one else's."

"We shall see."

"I must say your visit is a surprise."

"I prefer surprises, it is so much harder to be prepared for them." Derek supposed that would be true if he didn't have a pack of fiercely loyal betas and Stiles who had ADD, was obsessive, and liked to read the musty old books that had survived the fire or were in the family vault like they were not centuries old and in some cases not even written in English.

"Surprises only work on those who are not always prepared Mr Wolfram."

Stiles walked back into the room and dropped down beside Derek who immediately wrapped his hand around his neck. He didn't know which was better him being away from Mr Wolfram or him being where Derek could feel that he was okay.

"Yes, and you appear to be prepared Mr Hale."

Stiles twitched at the change in salutation and Derek wanted to smile, Stiles understood, he always understood.

"We are a small pack, we have hunters in town. We are always prepared." Derek knew his eyes flashed for a moment, barely long enough for it to have even been noticed but Mr Wolfram would have.

"Hunters? I dislike hunters, would you like help taking care of the problem?"

"We don't have a problem," Derek knew Scott would be tensed but hopefully the beta could hold it in. "We have an understanding, we do not hunt humans, and they do not hunt us."

"No humans?" Mr Wolfram asked his eyes lighting.

"I never developed a taste for it Mr Wolfram, it was not how my father did things and there are easier ways to settle problems than ripping someone's throat out." Stiles twitched again.

"Of course, your father's influence again Mr Hale."

"And of course my mother." Derek watched him tense, his eyes flash for a moment and knew the blow had landed perfectly.

"Of course."

Derek watched Mr Wolfram, neither speaking nor moving. Derek didn't know what else the man wanted but he would not give him the satisfaction of asking.

After long minutes that felt like hours Mr Wolfram stood, his three betas taking a step back. Derek rose too, his betas taking a step forward but Stiles remained exactly where he was.

"Lovely coffee Mr Hale. Thank you for your hospitality. You must come and visit me some time, bring your pet and the female. We could have a lot of fun." Derek knew Lydia would love that.

"Thank you for the invitation, I will of course take you up on the offer some time."

"Yes, well I need to leave. Goodbye Mr Hale."

"Mr Wolfram, thank you for visiting."

Derek and Mr Wolfram shook hands before Derek escorted the man to the door. Derek could hear Stiles clearing up in the other room as quietly as possible, sometimes it was very hard not to just kiss the other man. Derek stood on the steps, his betas flanking him as Mr Wolfram and his envoy got into their cars and drove away. Derek remained stiff and formal until long after the noise of the cars had disappeared.

Finally he turned to his betas and silenced their questions. "Run," he asked, ordered. They all nodded and changed running from the house in opposing directions. Derek walked back into the house and to the kitchen where Stiles was doing the dishes.

"Stiles."

"What can I get for you."

Derek walked over to the man and placed a hand around his soapy wrist. "When you are finished here meet me in the lounge room."

"Of course." Stiles lifted his head and continued washing dishes when Derek turned to leave the room.

Stiles came into the lounge room just as Scott and Jackson came back. Both shook their heads but no one talked until Lydia walked into the room and shook her head as well.

"Well done." Derek said slumping back against the back of the chair.

Stiles sat down and smiled. "You all looked very formidable in your formation."

"I was talking to you Stiles. You did an amazing job. I did not want you to have to deal with that but you did great."

Stiles blushed. "After the last pack visited I translated the section of that book that was in Romanian about pack dynamics and the roles of each member of the pack. I knew I was an omega even if you guys don't treat me like one so I wanted to know what I was supposed to do."

"You are not an omega Stiles!" Lydia said firmly.

"I am; human and not a mate. I am the omega. It's cool, I would be pissed if I had to act like that all the time though."

"Most packs don't act like that at all anymore." Derek said hoping to move the topic along, Lydia was right but Derek did not want the idea planted in Stiles' head. He would investigate until he knew everything and then Derek would be screwed, and even though Stiles didn't want him it might ruin everything.

"But it figures some would so I wanted to know. It helped at school too, I referenced it in a paper I did last semester." Stiles shrugged.

"I bet you were the only geek to reference a book in Romanian they had translated themselves." Jackson said with pride as he rubbed Stiles' head before flopping down next to him.

"I was, I got an A but the teacher asked to see the book. I put her off because it was the end of semester and hopefully I won't have her next year and she'll forget."

"You can show her that book," Derek said his eyes closed all the tension leaving his body now and he felt so comfortable surrounded by his pack knowing they had just passed yet another test.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not one of the sensitive books. If she asks again you can take it in."

"Thanks Derek." Stiles beamed at him and then turned to the pack as a whole. "Anyone else hungry?"

"Starving," Jackson and Scott chorused.

"I am thinking toasted cheese sandwiches." Stiles said standing.

"No!" Derek growled and rose.

"Okay, so no sandwiches for Derek." Stiles said with an easy grin.

"No, Stiles you can't make them." Derek clarified.

"Why?" Stiles asked curious, he always cooked, he was the only one who really could. Lydia was alright and Derek could feed himself but Stiles knew how to cook.

"You are not our slave." Derek said his eyes flashing.

"Yeah he is," Scott said slinging an arm around Stiles' shoulder. "He told us so."

"What?" Derek asked.

"And I quote," Scott pulled out his phone and showed Derek the text message.

**Scary alpha dude here, get shopping, come quick and treat me like a submissive slave. Stiles.**

Derek growled and wrapped a hand around Stiles' upper arm pulling him from Scott. "You three go and make the sandwiches, enough for me and Stiles too." The three betas grinned and left the room. "You are very smart Stiles." Derek pushed Stiles down onto the couch, and sat next to him. He sat too close, knew he was too close but he didn't care and Stiles didn't say anything. Derek handed the remote to Stiles and let his head flop back against the back of the chair. "You are not our slave."

"I know that, I wouldn't let you treat me like one either. I am the only one who can cook worth a damn and I like not getting food poisoning." Stiles grinned as he turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels.

Derek smirked, "They can handle grilled cheese, I sent Lydia in to supervise." Derek turned his head and breathed in deeply, pulling the scent of Stiles, happy and safe, into his lungs allowing it to calm him, reassure him.

"What is the deal with your mum and Mr Wolfram?" Stiles asked holding his breath and wondering if Derek would be annoyed or would answer.

"You noticed that?" Derek rolled his head but didn't sit up.

"It annoyed him."

"You were staring at the ground."

"I have super powers," Stiles grinned.

"Mr Wolfram knew my dad from university. They both met my mum at the same time. He liked her, pursued her but she refused him. She liked Dad, they dated, got married had Megan, Laura and I. Then well, you know the rest."

Stiles wished he could ask Derek more about his family he would love to know what they had all been like. He did not want to make Derek sad though. For some reason Stiles wanted to know about Megan most of all, Meg as Derek normally called her. But she was the member of his family that Derek was the most hesitant to talk about. Stiles let the topic drop and moved his attention back to the TV.

Stiles finally settled on something, the three betas came back with a mountain of grilled cheese sandwiches and the five pack members spent the rest of the day watching whatever Stiles wanted.

Lydia sat back and watched her alpha and his mate and wondered how a man who could teach himself Romanian so he could read an old book, who was almost as smart as she was and who knew more about being a werewolf than most of the actual ones in the room could ever mistake his place in the pack for that of an omega. She wanted to slap him, she wanted to slap them both, but she knew neither of them were ready for all this yet.

**The End**


End file.
